1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dental apparatus and, more particularly, to a combination of a toothpick and a toothbrush apparatus having a toothpick portion and bristle brush portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 792,471 (Smith) discloses a toothpick with brush attachment at one end of the toothpick. The bristles of the brush are aligned with the longitudinal axis of the toothpick element.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,115 (Bengtsson) discloses a combination toothpick and tooth cleaning element. The apparatus discloses a toothpick portion and a roughened surface for cleaning the teeth. The apparatus is used as a dental hygiene implement for picking between teeth and for scraping tartar off teeth.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,478 (Thomas et al) discloses a toothpick apparatus that includes an eye, similar to a needle, at the opposite end from the pointed, pick end. String elements extend through the eye and may be pulled through the teeth. The string elements act as flossing agents, or as abrasive floss, to clean between the teeth.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 223,651 (Hermann) discloses a design for a toothbrush. The toothbrush includes a straight handle, a pointed end, and a plurality of circular, disc-like elements adjacent to the pointed end.
It will be noted that none of the references of record disclose brush apparatus having relatively short, but circularly extending bristles, which would be particularly applicable or helpful in brushing teeth that have orthodontic elements or braces secured to them.